


Christmas With the Smiths

by tenshi321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi321/pseuds/tenshi321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes to a Christmas party with Erwin's family. A bunch of ugly sweaters and eggnog everywhere.<br/>(It's my first fanfic so it sucks badly. It's short too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With the Smiths

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a fanfic on here, and I didn't really have a storyline.. so it's going to be really crappy.  
> I've had eggnog and I think it tastes like bubblegum.. I don't like it. But I like eggnog ice cream o-o

   "Levi. Have you ever celebrated Christmas?" The cheerful adult looked over at Levi who was dusting their living room.

   "Christmas?" The moody Levi looked back from dusting pictures. "What the fuck is that?"

   Erwin looked into his eyes. "It's a cheerful time of the year. On December 25, everyone gives presents to everyone else." He put his book down. "Don't tell me you've never celebrated it?"

"I came from the streets. You think I celebrated something like that?" Levi turned back around and continued to dust. Erwin said nothing for a few minutes, knowing he was right.

"Well, my family is having a Christmas party this year. You should come." He returned to his book, waiting for a snappy response like he always did.

Levi stopped, turned around and thought about it. "Sure." He never really had any interest in it, but wanted to feel and see what it was like. Plus it was his birthday, but he didn't really care about that. All he cared about was being with Erwin wherever he went on that cheerful Christmas day.

Erwin was a bit surprised, but just nodded in return. Knowing how Levi was, he would've said no. But also since he would be with Erwin, of course he would say yes

 

 

 -----

This is not what Levi expected. Golden and silver tinsel hung around banisters, people and conversations around everywhere, holiday cheer throughout the house. He wanted to kill anyone who talked to him, but knew these people were friends and family of Erwin's, so he acted like a nice little boy. He had never met Erwin's parent's before, so he wanted to make a good first impression.

When the two first came into the huge mansion, they were greeted by a bunch of people. One woman, came and practically freaked when she saw Erwin. She had her blonde dirty hair into a ponytail, an ugly sweater, and a sort of motherly vibe. "Erwin my baby!" She exclaimed, hugging Erwin tightly and kissing both of his cheeks. 

Erwin, who looked clearly embarrassed from the stares, hugged her back and smiled warmly. "Mother, I'm not five years old anymore." He sighed and gave her a wrapped box that was his parent's gift. 

"Can't a mother pretend?" She flashed back the same smile to him and sighed. Levi, who was clearly being ignored, was then greeted by a tall man, who had the same hair as Erwin's and a warm vibe. He knew this was Erwin's father. 

"And who is this?" He looked down upon Levi, being just as tall as Erwin. Levi didn't say anything, holding back his small temper.

Erwin looked back a the two and continued to flash back his smile. "Father, Mother, this is Levi, my love." 

His mother practically skipped over to Levi and smiled warmly down at him. "Ah, so this is the cute little fellow you've been talking about!"

Levi shriveled at the words ' _little_ ' and ' _cute_.' Instead of causing a big commotion, he flashed a small smile back and nodded. Erwin sighed with relief.

"Well then! Welcome to the family!" Erwin's father bellowed and patted his shoulder. His mother quickly took off his coat and then greeted herself. "My name is Agnes. Call me mother if you want." 

His father, Alan, introduced himself as well and then greeted Erwin. After all the greetings, the two had went off somewhere else in the crowded house.

"Erwin." Levi looked up at Erwin, pulling at his shirt. Erwin nodded, knowing he needed to go somewhere else quiet. 

"Come on, let's go to my room." Erwin had taken him up the stairs, into a long hallway, and into his room. It looked untouched, and that a child was still living in it. "She still hasn't left this room alone..." He sighed, closing the door behind him. 

Levi sat down on the warm bed, laying down and sighing. He looked around him, the room covered in things like shotguns and hunting items. "Your parents are cheerful." He looked over at Erwin.

Erwin laid down next to Levi in the small bed and kissed his head gently. "Yeah.. sorry about that." 

Levi shook his head and pulled him close, laying his head against Erwin's chest. "Shouldn't you be with your family members right now?"

Erwin looked at him and held him close while they laid there. "And leave you alone?"

The raven haired male blushed slightly while his face was buried into his chest so Erwin couldn't see. He was happy someone had cared about him and stayed by his side.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and the two looked up. "Come in." Erwin said, and they both saw Agnes walk in with a plate. She smiled at the two on the bed.

"Here, eggnog and cookies." She closed the door behind her and set the tray on Erwin's lap. "Are you two okay?" 

Erwin smiled up at his mother and nodded. "Yes, thank you mother." Levi nodded along and stayed quiet, afraid to say something so casual to someone he just met.

She nodded and went to leave. "Don't you two have sex now. There's too many people here." The lovely innocent mother smiled before closing the door. Erwin shook his head and had a faintly blush appear on his face. Levi sat there stunned.

"She's always like that.. sorry." He looked at Levi who sat up. 

"I never knew your mother would talk like that." Levi took a warm chocolate chip cookie and bit into it. His other hand took one of the cold glasses of egg nog. "What is this stuff?" He said after he swallowed.

"Eggnog." Erwin looked at him and bit into his cookie. "It's made with eggs."

Levi made a disgusted face and eyed the glass of egg. "Ew."

"Try it. It's pretty good." He picked up his glass and chugged it down until it was almost half full.

Levi eyes the glass again and sighed. He put the cup up to his mouth and breathed in the smell of an eggy milk like substance. He took a small sip, then made his disgusted face again.

Erwin chuckled. "You don't like it?" 

Levi shook his head and poured some of his into Erwin's glass until it was full again. "It tastes like bubblegum. It's disgusting."

The blonde sighed and continued to eat along with Levi. The two sat in silence until Erwin turned on the TV to watch Christmas specials.

He turned to a  _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ and watched it along with Levi.

"Wow. An old man still watching cartoons?" 

"Shush. I still like them." He said without looking down at his lover and just stared at the animations.

Levi went along with it before he couldn't take it anymore around fifteen minutes in. He picked up the remote and changed the channel to the _Macy's Christmas Parade_ , which had been going on all day.

Erwin sighed and went along with it anyways. He enjoyed the view of colorful balloons and cheerful Christmas joy. 

They spent a few good minutes watching the balloons go by and eating cookies. Levi eventually got tired and fell asleep slumped against Erwin's shoulder. He chuckled quietly and set him down gently onto the bed. After he kissed his forehead, and whispered. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
